A Slave's Grief
by PorryThePlortypus
Summary: What if Luke and Han died at the Great Pit of Carkoon? Leia Organa would still be a slave, of course. Some OCs and established character x OC ships. M for some sex scenes, both consensual and non-consensual.
1. Chapter 1

Luke raised his arm as his lightsaber popped out of R2-D2. The lightsaber came at him, speeding, and it hit him in the eye.

"Oh!" he said, pacing around, his lightsaber falling off the skiff and into the sarlacc pit below. Luke bumped into a skiff guard, who then fell off the flimsy carrier speeder and suffered the same fate as Luke's saber.

"Aagh…," Luke said, tripping on Han's foot. The blinded smuggler and the Jedi Knight both fell off the skiff, too, and…

"OH-HO-HO!" Jabba the Hutt, galactic gangster, said. "Ah-peaser-de-chakurr-ba?"

Translation: They're dead, am I correct?

Bib Fortuna nodded, then winking at Jabba, who turned his eyes to a supremely horrified Leia Organa.

"Leia," Jabba laughed, continuing, "gaa-citi-da-toola!"

Translation: Dear Leia, you are mine!

…

It's been a month since the skirmish above the Pit of Carkoon. Luke and Han are still slowly being digested, and will be for another 999 years and eleven months. They're alive, but barely, really. Vader has been impatiently waiting for the next duel between him and his son. Lando left for Cloud City, for without its three best members, the Alliance really isn't what it used to be.

Fa'lar, formerly known as Princess Leia Organa, was dancing in a silky blue and silver bikini for the Hutt clan leader. The denizens of Jabba's palace threw credits at the poor woman, as she showed her curves and cleavage off in the revealing outfit.

"Haha!" Jabba said. Boba was not amused by slavery, and never was. He was offered Leia a week prior, but refused. He wanted a woman who wasn't forced to love him.

…

Everyone in Jabba's palace was asleep, from the Jawa who liked to hang around the gangster's hookah machine and frog tank, to the Max Rebo band, with Sy

Snootles sleeping on her blue elephant of a bandmate, the titular Max Rebo.

Fa'lar was in the back room of the palace, sleeping, laying on Jabba's surprisingly comfortable but disgusting stomach. She then felt a tingling sensation. A rush. She woke up, and saw Salacious Crumb pushing her blue cloth out of the way and fingering her. _Deep. _She looked up to the ceiling as Crumb continued, laughing. She started drooling as others around the three took notice. Fortuna came closer and started undoing her metal bra, as a Rodian started to suck on her nipple. Boba paid attention to this, and thought that one time in his life wouldn't hurt. He ran up to Fa'lar and turned her around. Crumb became squished under her belly, his finger going too deep down the slave's vagina. She reached orgasm as Boba undid his pants, aiming his penis for her buttocks.

...

Fa'lar woke up naked, an undressed Boba Fett sleeping next to her, a Jawa perching its head on her, and Droopy McCool holding her hand.

She took it away, waking the Max Rebo Band flute-player up.

"Arsee-toota," a nearby Ithorian said, laughing. She kicked the Jawa in the face and socked Boba with her elbow. Jawa mouths were surprisingly rough and scratchy.

Lyn Me, Sy Snootles, Rystall Sant and the other dancers and slave girls took her away to the dressing room, Salacious sucking the residue of the night's events off her outfit. (Jabba had made her so submissive in the past month that he trusted her enough to let her go whenever and wherever she pleased.)

"Ooh, you def need a new one," Lyn said. She was nice, however, she hero-worshipped Fett for some odd reason she'd never tell.

"How about this?" Rystall asked, holding up a flashy green metal bikini with no cloth, but rather a pair of metal underwear that fully covered her private areas.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fa'lar exclaimed, snatching the new dress away and pecking the human-Theelin hybrid on the cheek. Rystall giggled a little as Leia went off.

Soon, she was dancing, the Max Rebo Band playing their new tune, Rockin' Force.

"A-too-see-lapa-raa-tune-aka-ma, ti-si-loooooooooooo!" Sy said. "Yeah! Yeah! C'mon, Max!"

The band leader and percussionist drummed, humming in a low tone.

Ak-rev, the Weequay bandmate, played a sensual instrumental as all dancers started kissing each other, moaning.

Everyone looked at Fa'lar.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

Oh, how she wished she was back on the Millennium Falcon with Luke, Han, Chewie and the droids. C-3PO and R2-D2 had been sold to a local Jawa tribe long ago, and Chewbacca was thrown into the rancor pit two weeks prior. Let's hope non-humanoids can make peace and be dungeon monsters together.

Fa'lar ran away to the dressing room, everyone watching her run.

The band went silent.

"CHEEKA-LA-PUTA?" Jabba shouted. The band resumed, but Rystall ran to the dressing room after Jabba's favorite slave girl.

Fa'lar was crying, taking off her golden hairpieces and throwing them across the room at a tank of captured frogs for Jabba to eat later on.

"Kriff. Leia?" Sant questioned, looking at the slave.

"Not my name," she said. "At least...I mean, at least I think it isn't. Fa'lar now, didn't you hear? I live in this part brothel, part palace and part prison for what? A single lick from a disgusting oversized slug? A bunch of unfamiliar aliens raping me in the middle of the night?"

Rystall looked down. "See, when I was young, I was a dancer on Coruscant. Everyone loved me! Then...then I went to Kessel for a supposed two-week gig at a local bar. I was put in the Pyke Syndicate's slave detention center, forced to do things with the other girls and even some of the Pykes. Disgusting ones, they were. A smuggler named Lando Calrissian saved me. Due to my status as a lowlife slave, I dropped down from a high-level Coruscanti worker to a member of some backwater band I managed to be hired by on Tatooine...my home for the past 23 years."

Fa'lar turned Sant's head up with her fingers.

"We're both lowlives, and we're in this together."

They locked lips, kissing 'till the break of dusk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after dark...again. Fa'lar was resting on Jabba's belly, Salacious laying on hers. The little beast seemed to think they were now active sexual partners, however, the feeling was completely one-sided.

Sy Snootles picked Salacious Crumb off her stomach. Fa'lar sighed in relief.

"Sugah," Sy said. "Come meet me and thuh girls in the dressin' room. Now."

Fa'lar nodded shakily, following Snootles. They paced through the entertainment center, the lounge room, the carbonite chamber (now empty without Han), the holding cells and the entrance. Snootles opened the creaky wood door of the room, Fa'lar crawling in after her. Rystall, Lyn and Greeata stood before her, all naked.

Fa'lar sighed, then grinned. She ran towards Rystall. They started kissing once they reached each other, Sy and the others ripping off each other's clothes.

Fa'lar slammed her body down onto the bed, Rystall on top of her. She quietly giggled as Rystall kissed her neck with ease. Rystall then stopped, stretching her arms.

"Tonight, you become Leia once more," Rystall said. She lifted her body down, eventually stopping her face at Fa'lar's vagina, her hands clenched to Fa'lar's metal bra.

Leia looked down, confused, Rystall's head hovering above her genitalia just by a mere inch. Rystall pulled Fa'lar's bra off, then slamming her mouth into her clit. Leia laughed, hearing Rystall make smacking noises. She could feel the relaxing friction of Rystall's warm mouth on her private area. She pulled her legs up and then wrapped them around Rystall's head. Fa'lar then pushed her face into her vagina. Leia moaned. Rystall started to lick.

"Are you Leia?" Lyn asked.

"Wha...wha...what?" Fa'lar asked, trying to focus on getting Rystall to the deepest she could get.

"Are you Leia?"

"Y...yes," Fa'lar said, rushing herself.

"ARE YOU LEIA?"

"I...AM...LEIA!"

Leia reached orgasm, opening her mouth wide as semen poured onto Rystall's face.

"Great," Lyn said. "I get her face!"

Lyn unwrapped the last cover she had on, her legstraps; she revealed all of her cellulite proudly as she smacked lips with Leia. Leia caressed her lekku as she felt a slimy, sticky hand on her back.  
"Leia, sweetie."

Sy. The lead singer of the Max Rebo Band put her three penises into Leia's ass. Sy pecked her hair over and over, Leia wheezing as she dug deeper into her anus.

"Gree-corntor-oto," Greeata said, beginning to hump Rystall. The fivesome raged on, Leia at the center.

…

She'd never forget Lyn's touch. Sy's care. Greeata's glib atttitude. Rystall's love. Unfortunately…

A human skiff guard poked at Leia's body, naked and next to Rystall's.

"Hey, Fa'lar. Ya got a buyer. Get dressed and get with 'im."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Porry here! Feel free to comment your thoughts, I guess. :)**

"Aneeta-ta-kooka!" Jabba said.

Translation: Your new owner!

It was a tough-looking man. He had a brown cape made of some sort of scaly creature's skin, sandy boots, and a rogue-looking face, a handsome double chin and hazel eyes. He grinned at Leia with pearly white teeth.

"Ah, my beautiful Tatooinian desert flower," the man said. "You look astonishing. Brighter than the moon with your smooth skin, your hair flowing like the marshlands of Ryloth."

"So you're here just for looks?" Leia said, flattered, but a bit suspicious. A guard came with his pitchfork to stab her, when the man raised his hand up. The guard backed away.

"Stand back, dumb beast. Listen, Leia, you have every right to be skeptical, but I've heard you are an incredibly brave and caring person, however," he continued. "I care for looks, yes, however, I also care for the actual people. I'm so unlucky with women, that I've done the most pathetic thing in the stars and turned to the slave market for help…"

He grabbed Leia's hands.

"...but it seems I made the right call."

Leia smiled.

The man let go. "Alright, then. Get ready. In an hour sharp, be right outside Jabba's palace. My ship will be there, me inside, waiting for you. Jabba, do not let any of your guards escort her."

The alien crime boss looked with slight anger.

"She's fine. She's obviously scared of this place and you, and knows I'm her only way out. That's probably the only reason why she's coming, right?"

He looked at Leia. She shook her head. The man smiled at her, and she smiled back.

…

Leia was drying off, having taken a long shower in the dressing room. Lyn had kindly traded with Leia on outfits. The former princess looked at her new outfit, the bamboostrap two-piece that she could tell was obviously much more comfortable already.

"Oh-hoymah."

She turned around. Salacious B. Crumb. Ughhh.

"Gana-toosa-taka, hap-nitee?"

Salacious jumped onto her arm. Leia screamed as the Kowakian monkey-lizard bit into her skin. As he let go and jumped off, she started to feel dizzy. She knew Kowakians had halogenic poison in their beaks, but she never knew it was this effective.

As the halogens kicked in, with the blink of an eye, Salacious turned from being an ugly, monkey-like reptilian pest to Amilyn Holdo.

It was nighttime. In her Alderannian apartment, inside her locked personal chambers, a teenage Leia laid on her bed, laying flat on her pillow, legs spread wide, pants off. Holdo was on the bed,

"Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to some scoundrel like me?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Holdo started to grind on Leia. She leaned down, starting to kiss her belly.

…

Leia woke up, finding Salacious kissing her legs, herself masturbating. She got her fingers out of her vulva and shooed Crumb away. Now to that man, she thought, grabbing Lyn's outfit.


End file.
